


Close

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, Invitation, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: Last race in the end of 2011 season.And Runa get a little surprise :)(set in post-Brazil GP 2011)





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> At the last part, after Jenson figuring out that was Runa who always sent him messages on the sticky note in every race weeks, they are a little bit closer than before.
> 
> So, what will happen to them at the last race?

D-Day Brazilian Grand Prix 2011 Interlagos Circuit, after the race. . .

        Jenson still drying his hair that soaked with champagne. Dave still beside him, discussing the race. After Jenson responded for a moment, Dave quickly left, patting his shoulder lightly. He immediately grabbed his drinking bottle, drank as much from the bottle as he watched the mechanics and some crew that still passing by in the pit garage. Their faces look bright enough, because their team got the 2nd position in the constructor standings. And that’s a pretty good achievement for them, considering that Red Bull is still as dominant as last year. Although he was a little disappointed because he could only got 2nd place in the drivers standings.

         When he was thinking about everything he'd accomplished for a season, he remembered something. He quickly turned and reached into the back of the laptop on the wall of his garage. A moment later he smiled as his hand touch an energy drink that covered with towel. He unwrapped the towel quickly and then he read the sticky note.

_Nice race, champ. 2nd place in driver standings isn’t that bad, right? Although I'm aware of it, all drivers really want to be in 1st place. But, there's still next season, right? Let's we fight together to win the constructors championship next year. Hopefully, everything will be better in next year: D_

_Cheers up, champ! ;) Just a little more work at Woking and afterwards you'll get a nice holidays. Enjoy the last day in this season's race! ;)_

        Jenson smiled broadly as he looked down at the bottom of the sticky note, looking at the caricature of himself who driving his car while lifting the "2nd" trophy with a cheerful expression, leaving the Red Bull duo who still standing on the podium.

 

         Runa just came out of the engineer room. Because today is the last race of the season, they only did a short evaluation. Because they can continue to discuss it more when all of them returned to Woking in a few days.

        "Runa"

        Runa immediately stopped her step. A little surprised when realize whose voice has just called her.

        "Jenson?" Runa said, after turning around.

        "Just finished your job?" Jenson said with typical smile. He stepped slowly toward Runa.

        "Yeah, just finished engineers evaluation" Runa said as she tried to smile, trying to cover her surprised.

        "Tonight is your flight schedule to London?" Jenson asked.

        "Nope, my flight schedule is tomorrow morning. I heard our Logistic team failed to get tonight flight schedule for the crew" said Runa with a grin.

        "What a coincidence. How about you come to this address tonight?" Jenson continued as he handed her a piece of paper that he pulled out of his pocket.

        For a moment Runa just stared at the paper Jenson was holding. Until finally Jenson took Runa's right hand and put the paper in Runa's palm.

        "Alright, see you tonight!" Jenson said, winking mischievously.

        "Wait a minute, what does this mean Jenson?" Runa asked immediately as Jenson started to walk away.

        "Don’t worry, there will be me and Lewis too. We would like to invite you to have a little fun with us" Jenson said, waving his arms and smiling. He immediately went on and left Runa who still dumbfounded.

        When Jenson was out of sight, Runa looked at the piece of paper again with the question still ringing inside her head.

@@@

A few hours later. . .

        Runa just got off the cab. Now she has stood in front of a restaurant that looks high class. She was a little hesitant. Hesitated between wanting to go in or choose to return to the hotel. She remembered, a few hours ago when she had arrived at her hotel room, after packing all her belongings into a suitcase she chose to check the address given by Jenson. The information tells that the address is a restaurant. But at that time she only find out that. She should have gone into more detail about the restaurant. She regrets why her brain doesn’t immediately think that if a restaurant ordered by one of Formula 1 drivers is certainly not an ordinary restaurant.

        After considering a few moments, she finally dared herself to enter the restaurant, though she felt a little unsure because she was wearing very ordinary clothes.

        "What I can do for you, miss?" asked the woman at the reception desk.

        Runa looked at the receptionist. Although the receptionist smiled but looked a little surprised when she noticed Runa. And Runa had guessed what was causing her to do that.

        "I want to ask, is there a table with reservation under the name of Mr. Button or Mr. Hamilton?" Runa asked, trying to smile as best she could.

        "Alright, give me some minute, miss" said the receptionist while checking the book and frowned slightly. She then called one of the waiters, and Runa could hear them speaking in Portuguese quickly.

        "I'm sorry, miss. May I know your name?" asked the receptionist.

        "Runa. Runa Indika Safira" Runa replied, trying to make her voice as natural as possible.

        The waiter hurried off again. After a while, the waiter reappeared and returned to the receptionist.

        "Alright miss, sorry we have made you waiting. You can follow him who will take you to your table. Have a good night, miss" said the receptionist with a smile that was much better than before.

        Runa follows the waiter who escorted her. After passing several tables, the waiter invited her to go to the next floor and immediately followed Runa from behind. When Runa reached the top step on the stairs, the servant guided Runa to the right. Runa can see a long table behind the partition, separating the area from the other tables. The waiter invited Runa to get into the area behind the partition. Runa exhaling very slowly as she stepped into the area.

        Runa can look at the table directly, immediately caught sight of Jenson who smiled typically and Lewis who smiled warmly to her.

        Also, in the other side of the table, Runa could see another four Formula 1 drivers who looking at her in surprise.

        Suddenly, Runa wish. . .she could return to her hotel room in the blink of eyes.

        "Finally, you come too! Come on, let's join us!" Jenson said with his usual cheerful expression.

 

        "Okay, let me introduce to you guys! She is Runa, one of our data team engineer who just joined in this season" Jenson said to the four drivers who sat in front of him.

        "Hello, my name is Runa. Nice to meet you" Runa said, smiling awkwardly.

        "Hello, nice to meet you too" they replied in unison.

        Runa trying not to look too often to four Formula 1 drivers who sat in front of her. She still didn’t expect that tonight she would meet and sit at the same table along with Nico Rosberg, Fernando Alonso, Mark Webber and Sebastian Vettel. But it’s very difficult to avoid looking them, as they are still staring at her in wonder.

        "I'm sorry, Jenson. Did you say that she is one of your team's engineer?" asked one of the four drivers. Runa is looking the other way, but she can recognize from his voice, it’s Alonso's voice.

        "Yes, she is. Do you think I'm kidding?" Jenson said casually, smiling mischievously.

        "Yes, I know, you won’t believe what Jenson said. But she's really an engineer from our team" Lewis said immediately.

        "Well, it's not that I don’t believe it too in underestimate term or anything. Absolutely not. I just feel she is too young as an engineer" chimed Webber, making Runa stealing a glance at them again.

        "Yeah, she's still very young. But some senior engineer on the data team said she's very brilliant" Jenson nodded.

        "May I know how old are you?" Rosberg asked suddenly, making Runa look away at the blond driver who sat in front of Lewis.

        "I'm 22" Runa replied.

        "Wow, she's just 2 years younger than you, boy!" Webber said while nudging Vettel, who was sitting next to his left.

        "Stop calling me 'boy', Mark! I'm not a kid" protested Vettel.

        "Yes you are, Seb" Mark said, smiling amused.

       "22? Isn’t to be an engineer must hold a master of engineering degree?" asked Rosberg again.

        "Yes, I have. I did acceleration in elementary school until high school. So I entered the university at the age of 15" Runa explained casually.

        "That's really amazing!" Alonso said, looking a little surprised.

        "Yeah, that's really brilliant!" agreed Rosberg.

        "It seems like you are in a hurry to become an engineer" stated Vettel, with a typical smile.

        "Well, because that's my dream" Runa said with a smile to them.

        Soon their dinner was served. After the waiter presents all of their foods, Runa realizes something, so she immediately asks the waiter.

        "Sorry, is there any non alcohol drink?" Runa asked the waiter.

        "Of course, miss. Let me show you the list" said the waiter politely as he opened the menu book and show Runa a list of drinks that didn’t contain alcohol.

        After Runa ordered the drink, the waiter immediately excused himself from their table. At the same time Runa could see the drivers staring at her.

        "Anything wrong?" Runa asked with innocent expression.

        "You can’t stand any alcohol drink?" Alonso asked, looking surprised.

        "Yeah, I'm sorry I can’t. Because I didn’t drink any alcohol things" admitted Runa.

        "Sorry little fella, i don’t know it" said Jenson, who feels guilty for ordering a glass of wine for Runa as well.

        "It's okay, beside i never told you i can’t drink alcohol" Runa said with a smile.

        "Well, then we have a good girl in here. What a surprise" Webber said with a comical expression, making Runa laugh spontaneously, slightly melting the awkward feeling that she had felt before.

        Afterwards they start eating their dinner. The six drivers were talking excited while Runa mostly quiet while listening to their chat. After their dinner was over, they chose to leave the restaurant.

        "Thanks for the dinner, mate" Webber said, patting Jenson on the shoulder, as they were outside the restaurant.

        "You're welcome, buddy" Jenson said with a big smile, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

        "But it's still too early to end this night. Still don’t want to go back to my hotel room yet" sighed Lewis.

        "Yeah, he's right. This is too early to go back to the hotel" agreed Vettel, nodding.

        "Well, if you say so. That's why I invited Runa to join us" Jenson said, grinning.

        "Why about me?" Runa said immediately, unable to stop herself from commenting.

        "You know, like before. . .when we were in Malaysia, Singapore and also India" Jenson continued while wiggling his eyebrows.

        "Oh, so the stories when you're strolling around and eating some delicious foods in Malaysia, Singapore and India is guided by her?" said Alonso, raising his eyebrows.

        "Yes, she is the one who accompanied us to those places" Jenson said, nodding while smiling broadly.

        "Yes, what he said is true. All the food that she ordered for us always suited our tastes" added Lewis.

        "Good then. Maybe tonight she can also take us to a place that has delicious food as well" Nico said eagerly.

        "Wait a minute. I have not prepared any plans for a culinary tour in this city. Because a few days before the race, I had jobs that made me can’ strolling around this city. So, I don’t have any idea of any good places we can visit" said Runa, a little panicked.

        "No problem, little girl. We trust you. Just choose the place we're going to visit, and I'm sure you won’t choose the wrong place" said Jenson, grinning at Runa.

        Runa gives Jenson a disbelief look for a moment, until finally she opened her sling bag and take her handphone out.

        "Alright then. Give me a few minutes to find out what interesting places we can visit in this city" Runa muttered as she started looking for info on her mobile browser.

        "Found it! First, I think we can visit the night market and after that there is one culinary that I'm curious to taste it" Runa said, looking at them.

        "Okay, we count on you!" Lewis said cheerfully.

        "So, did you guys drive a car?" Runa said again.

        The six drivers just grinned at each other.

@@@

        The seven of them just got out of the cab. Then they strolling leisurely toward the center of the crowd not far from them.

        "Is there any of you who can speak Portuguese?" Runa asked, as they were starting to look at the stalls that lined in the night market.

        "I'm not. Even the level of my Japanese is behind you" Jenson grinned.

        "Well, not me too" Lewis said, shaking his head.

        "I think English is enough for save my life" said Webber.

        "I can’t" Vettel said, pursing his lips.

        "Neither do I" admitted Rosberg.

        "Is can’ too" Alonso said, shrugging his shoulders.

        "Okay then, I think we just use English only" Runa said with a nod.

        They walked along the night market, talking while looking at everything that displayed in all booths. They also tried several games like throwing the ball into a moving target, but none of them were lucky enough to get a reward. They just laughed afterwards when discussing how difficult it was to win the game. Runa then buying a snack that attracted her attention, and the six drivers follows her buying the snacks because they are curious too.

        "How it's taste? Good?" Runa asked with a smile, as they choose to sit on concrete stairs leading to a lake while enjoying the snacks they had just bought.

        "Yeah, the taste is good. Maybe I should buy it more" Jenson said, while eating his snack.

        "I guess start from now I shouldn’t underestimate some foods that look very usual" grinned Mark, after tasting his snack.

        "Yeah, you shouldn’t. Sometime the presentation can’t match the taste" Runa replied with a smile.

        While they are still enjoying their snack, Runa took out her handphone and pointed her front camera towards her face, taking some selfie to capture the moment when she was tasting her first snacks in Brazil.

        "Take some selfies, don’t you?" Jenson chuckled.

        "Yes I am. This is my first time in Brazil, so I must captured all my moment in here" Runa replied lightly.

        The drivers just smiled amused while watching Runa. When Runa had finished her snack, she immediately stood up and stepped toward the guard rail that bordered the edge of the lake. She watched the scenery across the lake, the view from the other side of city. She took pictures of the view again, then took the video too, without talking.

        "Done?" Lewis asked teasingly as Runa walking back to them.

        "Hey, I'm the one that should ask that. I did that to killing times when you still eating your snack" replied Runa.

        "Now we are finished. So, where is our next destination?" asked Nico.

        "Okay, so our next destination is one restaurant which is only 15 minutes from here. Let's go, we should find cab for us" Runa said cheerfully.

 

They all stared at the food that had just been served in front of them.

         "What is this?" Lewis asked, still staring at the food in front of him.

        "Technically, this is a fish stew. The review said this is a spicy fish stew. But I don’t know how spicy it is" said Runa, while stirring her food.

        Jenson and Lewis gave her disbelief look.

        "What?" Runa asked confusedly.

       "Usually you didn’t let us eat any spicy things. Strange, isn’t it?" Lewis said, turning to Jenson.

        "Yeah, this is really strange, mate" Jenson said with a suspicious look.

        "Just taste it, I believe it won’t kill you. Beside, all of you had finished your race. So, if you get some indication after eat this food. . .doesn't really matter, right?" Runa smiled mischievously at them.

        "Right, and we will have a long flight over Atlantic. Very good if we stick with stomachache" Mark said in a flat tone, make Sebastian and Fernando snorting.

         Runa just shook her head and choose to taste the food. For a moment she tried to taste it, and then she grab the bottle of chili powder that placed in front of her.

         "Are you crazy?" exclaimed them with shock expression, while seeing Runa added a lot of chili powder into her fish stew.

        "It's not spicy for me, but I suggest you don’t try the same way. Taste it before you add more chili powder" suggested Runa with a meaningful smile.

The drivers still staring at Runa with amazement, then they begin to taste their fish stew.

         "Tsk, she is right, not too spicy" Jenson said immediately.

        "Yeah, the spicy level still normal. This one can’t hurt me" Lewis said with an amused smile.

         "Told you" sighed Runa.

Fernando immediately grabbed the chili powder’s bottle as well and poured quite a bit of it into his fish stew. While Mark just added a little.

After a while, Nico became the first to grab a drink.

         "That's spicy, huh?" teased Jenson.

         "Well, it started affected my tongue" Nico admitted.

         "Oh, you can’t handle spicy food then?" said Runa, a bit surprised.

         "Not really, but this food is spicy enough for me" Nico said.

        "I'm sorry. Maybe I should choose the other dishes" said Runa, smiling apologetically.

         "But still bearable, right? If not, better don’t force yourself, mate" said Lewis, as he patted Nico's shoulder.

        "I'm fine. Not that bad, only affected my tongue" Nico replied, as he began to eating his fish stew again.

        "Pfffttt, you are more bad than me in spicy stuff, maybe you should train yourself in that area too" joked Sebastian, who immediately shoved by Nico.

        "That's only because you always eat more ginger things than me" Nico replied sarcastically.

        "Maybe you should really go back and living in German to train with that ginger things" Sebastian replied with a grin. Make his friends giggle.

        "Ginger things?" Runa said, with a curious look.

        "Oh, that's more like in Christmas, in my home I always eating ginger cookies and other things that used ginger in their ingridients" Sebastian explained.

        "Aaah. . .yeah, ginger have enough strong taste, but i prefer chilli than ginger" said Runa, smiling mischievously.

        "Maybe you should challenge Nando to battle with you in chilli stuff" suggested Mark.

        "Hm. . .but maybe that's me who will lose from Alonso. I don’t know in Spain the dishes is more spicy from my country or not. If it is more spicy than my country most spicy dish, I wouldn’t stand a chance" Runa grinned.

        "You haven’t strolling around when we're in Spain then?" Jenson asked.

        "Unfortunately I haven’t. That time I still have something to do with my own job desk" Runa sighed, while remembering her memories in Spain.

        "Not lucky. Perhaps next time you should try any spicy food from my country" said Fernando with a smile.

        "I will. Everytime I have spare time in race weeks, I will use it to strolling around. Where is the fun when you travel around the world but don’t try to get lost a while?" Runa grinned. Makes them laugh.

        "Shame we always have that media and sponsorship meeting. If we were not, we would have more right spare time. Right, JB?" Lewis said.

        "Precisely" Jenson agreed.

        "Sometime I don’t have any spare time too but at least I'm only staring my laptop screen when you guys fighting along at the track" Runa said with a teasing smile.

        "I will choose driving from only staring on that boring data. It will kill me because I will bored really fast" Jenson chuckled.

        They keep talking lightly while eating their fish stew. When Runa has finished her fish stew, she start looking for the next interesting spot.

        "Do you browse another place to visit?" asked Jenson.

        "Yep, I found one. Still want to continue?" Runa said while shifted her gaze from her phone.

         "Of course, night still long, little fella. Right gentlemen, we should follow our tour guide again i'm affraid" Jenson said with comical expression.

         "Tour guide? Oh right, you should give me more tip in the end of our trip then" said Runa, grinning.

        "I think that's not the hard part to do, little fella" replied Jenson with a mischievous wink.

@@@

        "Tadaaaa!!! I present you an amazing city view!" Runa exclaimed, stretching out her arms and smiling broadly at them.

        "Really, Runa? But yeah, I agree with your choice. This is a very nice view" Lewis admitted, with a chuckle.

        "This is really first time you visit Brazil, huh?" Mark said, raising his eyebrows, incredulously.

        "I swear this is my first time. You think that I had visited this place before?" Runa said with a snort.

        "I agree with you Mark. How can she chose the right places?" Fernando said, sound astonished.

         "The advantage of technology, gentlemen. And just follow my feeling. As long as i know, it never leads to the wrong places" said Runa with a triumphant smile.

         "Maybe you should really try to be a real tour guide" offered Sebastian, with teasing smile.

        "Pfffttt, no thanks. I still love my own job" Runa snorted.

        "I think we should take some pictures. This is a good view" Nico said, looking absorbed with the view.

        "Ach, it makes me remember I should bring my SLR. Shame I didn’t bring it" Runa muttered, shook her head.

        "Bring all your equipments like when you strolling around in the race track you mean?" Jenson teased, laughing.

        "My equipments is only my SLR and my phone, Jenson. Don’t dramatized it" Runa replied in a surprised tone.

        "Strolling around in the race track?" said Sebastian, looking bewildered.

        "She was always doing track walck on her own version, mate. She always did it with cycling around the track a day before or in the same day like our track walk session, but she usually did it a bit earlier than us" Jenson explained.

        "Oh! So that was her!" said Sebastian, Mark, Fernando and Nico in unison.

        "Eh? Why?" Runa replied, confused.

        "I had seen you before. I saw a young girl that wear McLaren jacket. Passed by my track walk team on your bike, and you were gazing to the opposite direction" said Mark.

        "Yeah, I had seen her when she passed my team too" chimed Fernando, nodding.

        "I saw her when she took some pictures with her SLR. I had wondered why a young girl with McLaren jacket in her waist took some picture on track walk session? I assumed her as a fan, back then" Nico said with an amused smile.

        "A fans? How can be?" Runa snorted.

        "I think I remembered saw her in Bahrain. Same like you Nico, I wondered because she looks too young as a team crew but she was on her McLaren jacket. The most thing that made me wonder how could be she wore that jacket at the hottest track on the calendar? That’s the most mysterious thing. I mean, I'm really exhausted only in my T-shirt and short pants, but she wore that McLaren jacket and long jeans. All black!" Sebastian said, really surprised. Makes Runa laugh right away.

        "Well, I come from tropical country, Vettel. I always lived on nearly everyday-is-30-degree-celcius temperature. Even when I lived in Singapore, and there were really no different in temperature. So, that wasn’t a big deal. Beside on Bahrain, yes. . .I wore my jacket. But it was unzipped and I was cycling. So the heat will be decreased by the wind. Problem solved" Runa explained, smiling amused.

        "Still, it's superb to saw you on that jacket in that condition" Jenson admitted, shook his head too.

         "Well, maybe I'll teach you guys how to handle that when we are in Malaysia or Singapore next time" offered Runa with a grin.

        "Well, if that can help me to win races in those hot tracks, I don’t mind. By the way, don’t call me Vettel" corrected Sebastian.

        "Eh?" Runa said, with a puzzled expression.

         "Too formal, mate. You can call us with our first name. I don’t want you called me with my last name too" Mark said with an amused smile.

         "True. It feels like being interview by the media. Or something like that" agreed Fernando.

         "Beside, don’t you called 'Jenson' before? So why you called him with his first name, but called the rest of us with the last name?" added Sebastian, in questioning tone.

         "Because Jenson and Lewis from my team and I had talked with them several times before, and we had hangouts together. I called four of you with your last name, because usually when people have conversations for the first time they will called each other with last name" Runa explained, shrugging. Makes four of them snort.

         "You don’t need to do that with us. It's too formal. Just our first name" stated Mark.

         "Yeah, okay. I'll remember that" Runa said, nodding.

         They all looked back at the distant city view that glowing beneath them, while leaning against the guardrail.

        "You guys can take some pictures and I will help you" Runa suggested, when they have finished taking pictures of the view with their camera phone.

        "Okay" the drivers replied.

        They took turns taking pictures of each other.

        "Let's take some pictures together!" Jenson exclaimed excitedly as he prepared to raise his handphones.

        "Good idea, here. . .I will take it for you" offered Runa.

        "What do you mean? I said together. Choose your position and I will be the one who takes the picture" Jenson said, shook his head.

        Before Runa can reply, Jenson put his arm on Runa's arm and pulled her slowly, set Runa on position to participate in the photo session.

       "Okay, say 'cheese’, guys. . .Cheese !!!" Jenson shouted, as the self-timer from his phone began to ring.

        They took pictures for several times, in different styles. When they had finished taking pictures, Runa couldn’t help but smile happily as she was included in it.

         "Another season has ended and holidays come. What exactly you guys want to do in your winter break?" Runa asked, while they are gazing back the city view.

        "Back to home first and have family time" Jenson said, grinning.

        "Running with my dogs" Mark said with small laugh.

        "Meets my bestfriends in LA" Lewis said.

        "Back to home" Sebastian said.

        "Back home and cycling around Monaco" Nico said with a grin.

        "Back home and karting" Fernando said with an amused smile.

        "Really Fonz? You should stay away from racing in winter break. Break, mate! That's mean holidays" snorted Mark.

        "Si, I just do that for fun" replied Fernando with typical smile.

        "If that's something you shouldn’t believe it, that's when Fernando said he is karting only for fun" Lewis said with a grin.

        "Yeah buddy, he's always too competitive. Even if you against him in games too" Jenson said. Instantly responded with their laughter, even Runa too.

        "And how about you? What you want to do in winter break?" Lewis asked, smiling at Runa.

        "Spend days at home and then spend the rest of winter break in London" Runa grinned.

        "London? Why don’t you spend all your winter break at home?" Jenson asked, raising his eyebrows.

        "You know, so I can back to factory as fast as I can and help the new car preparation. Maybe with that, I can have a new achievement in McLaren. Like an 'Employee of the Year' trophy" Runa said jokingly. Making the drivers laughed at her.

        "Employee of the Year? Really Runa?" chuckled Lewis, while Runa staring back at them that still laughing and grinning, smiling amused too.

**Author's Note:**

> If I were Runa, maybe I will die in happiness after dinner XD
> 
> And what will happen to Runa after a dinner with the drivers?  
> Will she get another surprise or another luck? ;)


End file.
